Journey of the Sun and Moon
by Whitewulfess
Summary: Two wolves, escaped from a laboratory, travel together across a vast forest. At the same time, however, they know they must both venture together to discover their true identities. Along the way, they meet new friends and new enemies. WR X-over WAY later
1. Escape from the Forest

The cool breeze blew gently on the wolves' back, teasing their sensitive noses with scents and promises of freedom and an ever expanding wilderness. Slowly they make their way through the standing sentinels of the forest, which eventually part, into a beautiful grassy clearing, sun shining through the tops of the trees and small bugs buzzing around near the small pond in the middle.

The pure snow white wolf walked towards the pond first, staring for a bit at her reflection, the face of a blue eyed wolf staring back at her. She was quite lean, from running a lot, and the red line-shaped markings under both of her eyes seemed quite vibrant in the glitter of the evening sun.

"Nualk, we should rest here for now..." whined the she-wolf. "We've run enough. All the time it has been as if we were running from the sun itself."

She began to gnaw on some bandages wrapped around her left leg, which was neither injured nor bleeding, and through their whole run together, Nualk never knew why she wore them.

"Alright Luai..." he replied to her whines, almost dreamily, "I guess we can continue later..."

Both wolves soon laid lazily under the trees, but caught a scent that made their fur stand on end. Nualk began to whimper and shake like a frightened pup.

"It's... that scent... like back in the lab...before I..." Nualk turned and ran before daring to remember the screams, the smell of blood all around; the dark ominous force that compelled him to kill without a second thought.

"Nualk, wait!" Luai began to give chase, not wanting to get left behind.

"No, I can't! We have to get away Luai! As far as possible from it!"

"What are we running from?!" Luai dashed ahead of Nualk and leapt in front of him, shoving him down to the ground so that he wouldn't keep running.

"Nualk calm down and tell me what's got you so worked up?"

"Something's been following me ever since I got captured from my home..."

"What do you mean, Nualk?"

"Luai, I think you were still asleep, but before I got captured...before I met you in the lab... my pack... I remember... staring down at my dead mother, then a bloodchilling laugh...."

He stopped and looked down at the ground solemnly, " blood dripped from his muzzle...and when I blacked out, all I remember is him talking to me, whispering, how I was next..."

Luai stared at him for a bit, before looking behind her to see if anyone was following them.

"See Nualk, if someone was following us, we would have picked up a scent..."

"I guess you're right Luai... but still... this forest creeps me out." Nualk gazed deeper into the forest, where the trees seemed to bunch up, light not able to pass through this impenetrable roof.

Luai thought for a bit, thinking of the day she and Nualk had first met, which was a rather odd ecounter. She remembered, looking through a glass, the stench of man everywhere, then one day, the eerie tranquility broken; human blood spilled; a wolf. His jaws upturned to a sadistic smile as blood spilled from his muzzle. Somehow though, this wolf seemed to regain the light to his eyes and helped her escape, both finding out they were part of some mad human's experiment to fuse ancient relics into living beings. Luai only remembered being captured and then taken to the laboratory. She stayed in a suspended animated state for three years, while the scientists studied her. Now, she was with Nualk, following him, being lead by him to who knows where. Somehow though through all this thinking, she felt eyes watching her every move as Nualk signaled her to keep on moving.


	2. Dreaming of a Time

Nualk and Luai continued on their arduous journey to an unknown destination. Nualk raised his muzzle in an attempt to pick up the scent of their pursuer and that of any nearby settlement.

Luai turned her head a couple of times, and began to walk away from Nualk.

"Luai? Where are you going!?" Nualk cried.

"I can smell food this way, Nualk!" Luai yelled as she began to dash through the trees.

Nualk grumbled, obviously annoyed at Luai running off like this for food when there could be danger afoot. But... It wasn't only food that Luai scented...

"W-what... is this strange scent?... It is... so...familiar..." she softly whispered to herself.

Luai continued running and eventually stumbled across a small cottage. From its chimney, smoke could be seen billowing, and when Luai rose on her hind legs and rested her front paws on a windowsill, she could see by peering carefully... A man, with red and black hair combed back, and unusual clothing which Luai did not recognize, was placing some wood into the fireplace.

Nualk saw where Luai had taken them and stood there trembling in fear. His mind was flown back to the small village where he was born, his mother in the shadow of the wolf who killed her, him as a small pup, trying to nudge her awake while the village around him was in flames.

"Luai!! We have to go!!" he barked, as he ran towards her and pushed her away from the window.

Luai nipped and growled at him, "What was that for!?"

"W-we have to get away... w-we... we have to...," he whined pitifully as he cowered and put his tail in between his legs.

Luai looked down at him in pity. _Poor wolf_, she thought, _I guess we will continue forward. _She looked back at the cottage and began walking beside him, to once again continue on their journey.

--------------------------------

The world was covered in snow. In the horizon, a blood red moon was rising, signifying night's arrival.

"W-where... where am I?" Nualk whimpered, as he frantically looked around.

The stench of blood filled his nostrils, his whimpers bacame more frantic; he couldn't see Luai anywhere.

"Luai!! L-luai, where are you!?"  
_  
"Wolf."_

The voice sent a chill down Nualk's spine. He stopped his frantic running only to look up and see an unusual creature. Icicles formed on his back, his muzzle, his legs, his tail. Where fur should be, there was ice covering it. The creature's body was a light blue color, cracks on the wolf's body made the body seemed to have been made of ice.

"W-who are you?" said Nualk quietly.

The wolf began to approach Nualk.

"I-I-I said... w-who are you!!" Nualk backed off a bit, but rose his tail and bared his fangs slightly.

The wolf saw this and stopped and a deep growl mustered from him, his fangs began to glow an icy blue, and he lunged at Nualk.

-----------------------------------------------

Nualk yelled.  
He awoke instantaneously, his body was frigid, and he trembled violently.

"N-nualk!! What is wrong with you!?" yelled Luai frantically. She had awoken from what little rest they managed to get.

Nualk looked up at her; his eyes open wide in fright.

"...L-luai... I-I... I don't know..."


	3. A Temporary Home

"The way you've been acting... it scares me, Nualk..."

Nualk looked at Luai as they walked. They no longer knew where they were headed and he knew he had lost any sense of direction he had once he had awoken. However, he did not want to mention any of this to her.

"I'm fine, Luai," he said with a smile, "it is just that I get frightened easily... That's all..."

Luai paused and stopped walking. "Alright, I believe you..."

Nualk blushed slightly. Her beauty under the moonlight was captivating, and strings tugged at his heart.

"We should keep going then, Luai... "  
"But to where, Nualk?..."  
"We'll go to the town ahead. We can hide among the humans there... You... can also shift... right?..."

Luai smiled and remembered to when they escaped from the lab. They had both managed to blend in with the humans and even tricked them long enough to escape. She looked up at the sky, feeling a small spark of warmth as the moon seemed to smile down upon her.

"Nualk..."

She had said his name so longingly that he felt a tremor down his spine. _D-does she feel the same towards me? _He looked at her and managed to stutter a response.

"Y-yes, Luai?..."

"I... haven't... been able to shift... since we left that town..."

Nualk's heart sunk.

"W-what?!" he said utterly shocked.

"It is true… I tried to a few days ago… but… to no avail…"

"Well, if you want… W-we … I can go into town… and find us a place. I'll come back and get you afterward! I'll find some rope, and pretend I am just a human taking my dog out for a walk…"

Luai smiled softly, "It sounds like a plan. It might just work… "

Nualk beamed. "Alright then! Let's keep on going!"

The town reeked of old rust and garbage. Nualk had found an old abandoned house in the middle of the "town" which had turned out to be another industrialized city with a huge tower in its center. He couldn't help but whimper to himself every time he looked up at it.

"_Calm yourself, Nualk… You have to pretend to be human, remember?… Or at least… until we get to this place you found…_"

Nualk jumped a bit, forgetting Luai's ability to communicate telepathically.

"I-I'm sorry, Luai… I'm just… uneasy…"

"_Just hold onto that leash, and pretend that you are merely 'taking me for a walk'… If any human suspects you… We will be found out…"  
_

" I know, Luai… Its just… "

She cut him off. "_Nualk… We should hold our conversation until we get home… The city folk will surely suspect something if you appear to be talking to yourself…_"

He laughed. "Or they will just think that I'm crazy…"

"_That as well, I suppose."_

"We're here!"

The house was in ruins. Half of it was already rubble on the ground, while the other half still stood, but completely exposed to the elements. The wide gaping hole in the floor made Luai tilt her head a bit, wondering as to why Nualk chose this establishment.

"_Nualk… Is this the place?…_"

"It's only temporary, Luai…"

"…_Alright…_"

Nualk led her towards the hole, where bits of the collapsed floor and ceiling had served as a bridge down into the darkness below. Once he got to the bottom, he gently put her down, allowing her to shake herself off before lying down on the dirt.

"I thought sleeping on dirt would be more comfortable than an old wooden floor. It's actually quite warm down here too, so we don't have to worry about the cold as much."

Luai snapped her jaws defensively and in hunger as a big gray rat ran past her.  
"We will not need to worry about food I see…"

Nualk shook his head and helped himself to an unlucky rat who happened to meander too close.

"Let's call this place home for now, Luai."


	4. Looming Danger

Thank you all who have reviewed this or favourited my story. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've finally pumped out a chapter! Since this is from an old RP back from 2008 back when I was an avid Wolf's Rain fan, this is where you can start to expect a familiar character showing up. After this though, it's all just Norse mythology, with some famous characters from the Norse myths and some of my own characters of course. :D

* * *

Luai was sitting when Nualk woke up. He looked at her, the wolf's head craning up and staring at the ceiling of their temporary abode.

"Luai?..."

She blinked and turned her head to look at him, her gray-blue eyes staring at him.

"_What is it, Nualk?_"

Nualk stared transfixedly as Luai growled and stood up, climbing out of the hole and into the floor above.

Nualk blushed and stood up.

"L-luai! Wait!" He called as he climbed up after her.

Luai leapt in front of him and snarled, startling Nualk and causing him to fall backwards and roll down into the basement floor. Their laughter echoed in the house as they both shook the dust out of their pelts.

Nualk stood in his wolf form beside her.

"Do you think that we can..." His voice was a deep growl. The words blurred as she fixed her attention to something else. Luai had her ears up and stared out beyond him, where she could see shadows of men. Quickly, she put his jaws in her mouth, to quiet him.

"_There are men outside..._"

Luai let go of his mouth and gestured for him to follow. Nualk quietly paced after her and both retreated to their basement home.

Luai chuckled. "_Our food source became afraid and left._"  
Nualk let out a smile. Humans almost discovered them. _Did they hear me?_ Both of them could no longer hear anyone in the floor above, but the scent of man still lingered. Both were obviously frightened and cuddled close, even though the danger had passed.

That night was a restless one. Their ears were assailed by a harsh high-pitched noise. Nualk whimpered as he stared at Luai, who was seemingly more affected by this. Her howls and yelps frightened him, she was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"We are above them, my Lady."

"Excellent... Send my soldiers to retrieve her."

"L-luai! Stay quiet, I hear someone!"

Luai tried to quiet herself, but was still faintly whimpering. The noise wouldn't go away. The lab, the experiments, the noises. Scenes in her head skipped around. The forest. Running. Soldiers. Soldiers everywhere.

"_I-I... I can't take this anymore!_" She howled loudly as she ran out.

"L-luai!" Nualk quickly stood up and ran after her and cowered near the entrance of the basement as he saw various lights flashing and heavily armored men on the first floor. They immediately spotted Luai as she ran out and directed their giant shields towards her. A large sonic blast erupted from their shields. The wave was strong enough that Nualk was knocked back into the basement, unconscious.

Luai was knocked out, her body lying on the stone floor. A guard grabbed her hind leg and dragged her out. Using both of his hands, he lifted the wolf and tossed her into a cage.

"This is Squad 29. We've got the wolf. Copy."

"Alright. Head to the Keep, Squad leader."

"Roger."

The guards all quickly rushed to their vehicles closing and stowing their weapons, as they drove to the large tower in the center of the city.


End file.
